The Ieroo Kingdom
by RaiKimTomBoY
Summary: This was a dream I keep having, so here ya go. It's a SprxNova fic! It's not your average srmthfg fic, but I think it's a good one. PLEASE R&R! I AM BACK! WHOO CHAPTER 5!
1. Chapter 1

Me: I love...CHEESE!!!

Ash: no you don't.

Me: oh yea...

Me: I'm sooo sad...!In a happy way!

Ash: you are really random...alright whatz ya sad about.

Me: this movie i'm watchig..(sobs)

Ash: oh I don't have time for this!

Madi: your soo insenitive!

Ash: ur point?

Me: (sobs) I want my...FRIEND!!

Madi: I'm right here!

Me: NOT YOU! I WANT MARISSA!!!

Madi: she's all you talk about now...

Bubble: ANYWAY...**RaiKimTomBoY does not own SRMTHFG! **

Me: (snif) on with the (snif) story! (sobs (again))

**Chapter 1: Planet Ieroozoon**

Planet Ieroozoon was a huge yellow planet with only one city. The city was a huge and ruled by one royal family. The city, or better known as Ieroo, was a elegant city and had the top perks. The royal family, the Ieroo's (of which the city was named), were robot monkeys. In fact, everyone on Planet Ieroozoon was a robot monkey. The Ieroo's had four members of the family. King Avon, the king was kind but no pushover, he was firm but easy to please. Queen Star, the queen was hardly ever seen, being the fact that she spent most of her time doing royal degrees. The king and queen had three children. Prince Sun, the eldest of the trio, was kind to his younger sister but always rude and sarcastic to his other sister, but overall he was kind. Princess Orbit was vain and only cared about her look, the only one she was nice to was her younger sister. And the youngest one was Princess Nova. Nova was a tomboy and hated all this princess stuff, but she loved her parents and wanted them happy. Everyone treated Nova like she was a fragile peice of glass, her own sister treated her like that! Her brother sometimes snuck out of the palace to train with her, understanding being one of his talents. The Ieroo's were different from all their loyal subjets. Yes they were royal, but not just that. They were yellow. All the robot monkeys of planet Ieroozoon were all kinds of colors, but the royal were yellow. That's why they were chosen royality.

But enough about them it's time to get on with the story. And it starts in the royal training room, with Sun training Nova.

"C'mon Nova! A little to the left!" yelled Sun.

"I'm doin' left!" yelled Nova, lauging.

"All-right! All-right!! That's enough for today! You don't want Orbit finding you down here, do ya?" said Sun, only half-jokingly. Nova and Sun left the training room as a pair of eyes followed their movements. The two royal members were out of earshot and the pair of eyes came ouut of the dark to fom a dark shadow of a robot mokey. The monkey stepped into the light. He was red. Red with black eyes that looked regretful. This monkey, or Sprx, sighed. If you knew him, which almost everyone did, it was a sure thing he had a huge crush on Miss Nova. Sprx was a street rat-you could say- and knew almost everyone from his traveling 'round the city. He was sneaky and could brake into any place. How do ya think he got into the royal palace? But anyway back to the story...

**Nova's P.O.V.**

I had this odd feeling lately. Like I was constantly being watched. I felt as if a pair of eyes were cast upon me. I know I'm royality,but do I need to watched every moent of my life?

"You okay, sis?" asked Sun. I looked up at him. I smiled. Sun was the best brother ever, the only one who understood me. I couldn't let him worry about me.

"Yeah, fine." I said. He looked at me for a few seconds, as if he didn't believe me, then looked away. I felt bad lying to him, but he worries- boy he really gets worried. He walked me to my room and he went to his, without a word. Knowing Sun he was probably trying to figure out what was wrong. I curled into bed and fell asleep, dreaming about my weird feeling of being watched.

**Okay people! Chapter one, done! Hey that rhymes! one, done one done one done! hehehe! oh right um sorry. This was a dream that keeps recurring to me! Of course it's not over! Please review and i'll write the next chapter! I promise it'll be longer!!**

**Ash: Am I in this story?**

**Me: No.**

**Ash: Loser.**

**Madi: Am I?**

**Me: Please R&R!**

**Madi: Hey y'all ignorin-**

**(WE INTERUPT MADI'S POINTLESS RANT TO SAY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!)**

**Madi: hmpf!**


	2. Chapter 2

Me: aiight! This took...well…longer to update then I hoped...

Ash: You kept everyone waiting so you could go to some drawing site!!

Me: Oh, shut UP!!!

Bubble: HAHAHA!! Anyway...

Flame: **RaiKimTomBoy does not own SRMTHFG!, because the producers called dibbs.**

Bubble: oh, you are so stupid.

Madi: ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 2:**

Nova, curled up in her blankets, was tossing and turning in her sleep. Grunting occasionally, indicating that she was having a really bad dream. She clutched to her pillow, wishing to escape the nightmare. Hahaha...she can't- Oh, um...let's take a look in her nightmare!

**Nova's P.O.V.**

_//Nova's Nightmare//_

_I was running down an alley, away from an intimidating shadow. I came to an abrupt halt. Cornered. I glared up at the shadow and gathered up my courage._

"_Show yourself, coward!" I yelled, knowing very well that I didn't want to see it. A menacing laugh released from the shadows lips. It came into focus. It was…a robot monkey. Just a bit taller than myself. He was red one. He didn't look so frighning, now that I could see his face. I loosed up. Bad choice. He swiftly side kicked me, and I slammed against the brick behind me._

"_Face it, little girl, you can't beat me." sneered the monkey. I felt heat erupting from my insides and growled at him._

"_Don't YOU EVER CALL ME A LITTLE GIRL!!!!!!!" I yelled, and plunged at the monkey. He simply moved aside and I crashed into a garbage bin. I groaned. It was both smelly and painful. I looked up, fearfully, and saw the monkey's hand coming down on me._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAGHAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" I yelled. I braced for impact but it never came. I glanced up. Another red monkey came. He was fighting off the evil red monkey._

"_Go! Hurry up!" barked the new red monkey. I nodded and ran. I just kept running hearing blood curling screams behind me, my eyes forming water crystals. I ran and ran until…._

**BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!**

I bolted up. I hit my alarm, relieved it wasn't some sort of warning in my nightmare. I took a slow glance around the room, and then slowly got out of bed. _My dream…it felt so real…_ I quickly changed into my…pink…princess outfit and looked in the mirror.

"Bleh!" Was the only thing that I could say. I gently placed my gold crown on my head.

"Princess Nova! Princess Nova!!" yelled a voice. _Dad._ I sighed and left the room muttering about how stupid I felt in this get-up.

"There's my girl! Come, now, Nova what's wrong?" asked Dear old Dad, concerned.

"Oh…nothing…" I lied, thinking about my dream.

"You seem, like, distracted, sis. Did Sun, like, do something wrong, _again_?" said Orbit, smirking.

"Oh, come off it! Orbit! Just leave the girl alone!" remarked Sun, smiling warmly at me. I mouthed a 'thanks', and returned my focus to the breakfast in front of me. I quickly ate some cereal and an apple and left the 'royal' kitchen.

"Dad! I'm going for a walk!" I yelled, as I left.

"Alright, but be careful! Take your-" started the all mighty king.

"'Kay dad! Love ya! BYE!" I shouted, already halfway out of the palace.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Sprx watched Nova leave, and followed her. Some might call it creepy, to be watched by a stranger whom you didn't even know, but I call it a guardian angel. Okay, it's creepy, still. Nova may not know it but she had a creepy guardian angel. Sprx knew today was the day. The day he'd finally meet Nova, in person.

Sprx ran up and down, millions of streets and sidewalks, like a streak of lightning. He finally stopped and walked, as if he was already going into the direction. After a moment of walking, Nova and Sprx finally collided.

"Oh...sorry..." said Nova, uneasily.

"Naw..It's my fault." said Sprx. At least he was honest.

"I'm Sprx-77. Just call me Sprx." continued Sprx, outstretching an arm.

"Oh..I'm Nova..." said Nova, distracted. She looked up and gasped. To Nova, he looked...perfect! The sunlight gleaming off his red fur, eyes twinkling mischeiviously(sp?), and his smile twithcing into a smirk.

"Uh...Nova?" he said through his smirk. Nova caught herself. She was staring.

"Oh..uh..sorry..." she mumbled.

"Um...so...just wondering...if you'd like to, I dunno, get a pizza or something?" asked Sprx, nervously.

"Sure, I'd love to!" said Nova, excited. The pair walked down to the nearest pizza diner, avioding each others gaze, so they could hide their blushing. Nova and Sprx reached the pizza parlor, The Pizza Palace, thinking they could get to know each other better. Yeah, they were...but something unexpected was gonna happen just the same.

**What's gonna happen? Am I doing okay so far? Why do I have to sudden urge to get an Oreo? Only the next chapter will tell!!**

**Ash: You aren't seriously gonna say why you want an Oreo, are you?**

**Me: Maybe. Why?**

**Ash: (slaps forehead) ugh...Just R&R!**

**Me: Okay!**

**Ash: NOT YOU! The viewers!!**

**Me: I though they were readers?!**

**Ash: (sighs) same thing.**

**Me: Not really, cause if ya think about it you notice how-**

**Ash: I don't need a definition!!**

**Me: Well, if you wanted them to read and reveiw you should have asked them!!**

**Ash: (falls over anime style)**

**Me: sorry, he's a bit slow. R&R!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Ya know...I had that Oreo...and...and

Ash: (impationatly) WhAt!?

Me: It was... was...it..was

Ash: UGH!! JUST SPIT IT OUT!!

Me: (confused) I don't need to spit.

Ash: ...

Me: it was...

Ash: yes!!!

Me: GOOD!!!!!

Ash: (falls over) (again)

Madi: Wow! It must have been good! **RaiKimTomBoy doesn't own SRMTHFG!**

Me: Yeah, it was soo good I got 10 more :D **R&R!!**

Madi: wow. **ENJOY!!**

**Chapter 3.**

**Sprx's P.O.V.**

"Nova! Keep this hood on!" I whipered, urgently.

"Why?" she asked, sounding confused. I sighed.

"So nobody sees the princess in public!" I said as if she was dense.

"Oh!" Nova replied, blushing. She quickly snatched the hoodie and put it on, as we entered.

"Two please." I said. The waitress-monkey-person smiled and winked at me.

"All righ', cutie." She said in some thick accent. She brought us to a table and gave Nova and me a menu.

"If y'all need anythang, just call me over!" she said, winking at me again. She left and I glazed at the pizza menu. _Holy Crap! Pizza is so expensive here!!_ I though, mentally kicking myself. I was so preoccupied getting Nova to go out with me, I failed to realise I brought her to the most expensive pizza parlor there is!! I banged my head on the table three times and when I hit my head the third time I kept my face glued on the table. Not wanting to look up.

"Uh...Sprx...are you okay?" Nova asked, sounding freaked, if not amused. I quickly lifted my head from the table and put on the biggest fake grin I could manage.

"Yeah! Everything is fine! Nothing wrong, at all!!" I said in a obvious fake cheerful voice.

"Uh..okay..." replied Nova, before gigling. I sighed in relief.

"Your kinda funny, you know that?" she said, before immediatly regretting it, and buried her face in her menu, blushing. I smirked. I had a feeling what she had just said, was meant not to be heard by anyone except her head. I did a small chuckle, until that accent monkey came around.

"Figured out whatcha want yet, hun?" She asked, in her getting-on-my-nerves-accent.

"Not yet." I said.

"Oh...okay...i'll be back, kay?" and with that she left. I turned my attention to Nova.

"So, whadda want?" I asked gentlely.

"Oh..um.." she replied, I had an urge that she hadn't even took a gander at the menu. Her eyes raced through the map, before she put it down, sighing.

"Forget it. This stuff is just way to expensive...I don't want you spending too much money on me.." she said, a bit dissapointed.

"NO! I mean- no. Your worth spending money on!" I said.

"Because I'm _royality_?" she asked, curtly. I stopped dead. Why would she say that?

"No. Why would I care if you were royality or not!" I replied. Ooooh. That came out wrong.

"Oh! So that's it, huh!? Well, forget you!" she snapped heatedly, and stormed out of the parlor.

"Wait, Nov- I mean, WAIT!!" I shouted, running after her. I was pulled back on the shoulder and slaamed into something hard. I looked up and groaned.

"Hi, sweetie! Wanna go out with me, now that she's gone?" she asked hopefully. I just ran and slammed the door on her face. I looked for Nova but found no sight of her.

"NOVA!!!!!" I yelled, looking frantically. Great. I lost Nova, she has no idea where she's going, and now she hates me. Three in five minutes! New world record, I bet!!

"NOVA!!!!!!!!" I yelled, even more louder. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a yellow blur. I raced toward where the blur moved, hoping it was Nova.

**Nova's P.O.V.**

Sprx kept calling my name, but I didn't care. I ran, even though I had no idea where I was going. Then I suddenly stopped. Oh crud, I don't know where I'm going. I looked around. Broken-down apartments, out-of-business stores, and run-down alleys. I don't know where I AM.

"ARGHHHH!" i yelled out of frustraition. I threw of the hoodie and looked at my clothes. They were tattered and muddy. Well, now it looks a smidge better...Just then, something bumpd into me. I rubbed the back of my head and looked up.

"Go away." I said firmly, looking at the red monkey infront of me. He looked confused at me.

"Excuse me? I don't know who you are." I said, confused. I rolled my eyes.

"Give it a rest, Sprx!" I shouted. He smiled warmly. Okay...creepy.

"Oh! Sorry, you must have me mistaken for my brother, Sprx. I am his year-older brother, E." he replied. Well that explained how he's taller.

"Oh! Sorry...E, Is it?" He nodded. "Well I better get going." I added starting to walk away. Something- and I had pretty good felling it was E- forced my shoulder back.

"I'm sorry, miss, but two things first. One, who are you? And two, how do you know my brother?" he asked, kindly.

"One, can't say. Two, 'cause I got unlucky!!" I snapped. He looked taken aback.

"I beg your pardon, but what happened?" he asked, concerned. I told him the whole story on what happened. Every now and again he would nod or say 'yes, yes...'. When I finished, he smiled warmly again.

"Oh, come now, my brother didn't mean it like that! Though I must say you were the first." he said, kindly. I looked at him confused.

"Whadda mean first?" I asked, sourly.

" Well, you were the first to walk out on him. Sprx's dates usually just keep lookingh at him as he says it-" started E. I bolted off. I heard disant cries from E, but once again, I didn't care. That was all I needed to hear. I was just another date to Sprx. I though he was the one for me. The one who would care for me, but wouldn't treat me like glass. I guess I was wrong. To Sprx, I was just a ticket. A ticket who would be handed off as soon as he got where he wanted to go.

**Theres that! I feel sorry for Sprx... even he didn't deserve that, did he?**

**Ash: Uh, yeah he did!**

**Me: Nuh-uh!**

**Ash: Yeah! He was being all player!**

**Me: No he wasn't!**

**Ash: YEAH RIGHT!!**

**Madi: You two bicker so much i'd-**

**Me & Ash: NUH-UH!!/YEAH-UH!!**

**Madi: (sigh) R&-**

**Me & Ash: R&R!!!!!**

**Madi: (fuming)**


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Sorry 4 not updating!!

Ash: she's been making OTHER stories.

Me: Yeah...so???

Ash: (mumbles something)

Me: whatever...BUBBLE!!

Bubble: Okey Dokey!- PLEASE R&R!!!!

Madi: You never let me speak any-

Me: by the by here are the ages:

Nova-16

Sprx-17

E-23

**Chapter 4:**

**Sprx P.O.V.**

As I approached the yellow blur- it wasn't Nova! It was some traffic sign!! _CRAP!!_

"NOVA!!!!!!!" I screamed, running, no idea what I was going. I was too desperate to find Nova. I suddenly I tripped- more like slammed into someone!

"Umph!" I said, as I crashed to the ground. I looked back and saw...MY BROTHER!?!?!?!??

"Electric Buzz?" I asked, not believing that he was actually there.

"Wha- No no no! I'm E-" he said, then looked at me. "...Sprx...?" I nodded my head. He ran, picked me up, and bear-hugged me.

"UH! Electric...can you please let me breathe?!?!?" I asked, only half-joking. He quickly put me down.

"Sorry...but its good to see you!! I haven't seen you in 11 years!!!" exlaimed Electric. "But...uh..you need to call me E!!"

"Uh...sorry..E. But where have you been??" I asked, wanting to hear everything. E sighed and shook his head.

"As you know, you were six when we seperated. That was because mother and father split up." he started.

"Wait...mom...and dad..spilt..up?? But dad said- mom died in a car accident- WITH you!!" I exlaimed, blinking back tears.

"No...mother and I are quite alive- as you can see- father lied-" continued E. I interupted him, by running away. As I ran I heard E yelling 'Why does keep happening to me!?!'

**Nova P.O.V.**

I finally stopped running. I was so far from the palace all I could see was te top. I must be very far- my palace was huge!!! My dress was torn, from running through bushes and whatnot. Now...it looked as torn as Cindermonkey (a/n: Think of cinderella, after the evil stepsisters ripped her dress apart). Now i didn't care if I was treated like royality- I just wanted to go back home. Daddy would send lots of search parties for me- but they'll never find me. I don't even know where I am- AGAIN!!

"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!?!" I yelled, sobbing into my hands, sitting on the cold hard concrete.

"Maybe coz you ran away from me?" remarked somebody. I knew who it was. I didn't look up at Sprx- no doubt it was him- I just kept crying, wishing for a miracle.

"Nova...why did you run away from me...? Did I offend you? All I said was-" started Sprx, seeing I was crying-hard.

"I KNOW what you said, Sprx! Would you leave me alone!" I snapped. He sighed and my head suddenly lifted. Sprx had turned my head and made it face his.

"Whatever I said- I didn't mean for it to offend you." he said, kindly. I smiled- for a second.

"Well from a source- I hear you've been dating lots of pretty monkeys!" I said, curtly. He looked alarmed.

"I've never asked another girl out! They've asked me...but I always said 'no'!" he replied.

"Not according to E!" I spat out. He looked at me sternly, and I swear there was a tear in his left eye.

"E is my older brother. I haven't seen him in 11 years." he said, sternly. I suddenly felt guilty.

"I just ran into him- and that was the firts time I saw him in 11 years." he said- straining form yelling. I looked deep into his eyes, he seemed to notice and looked down.

"Sprx...I..I..didn't.." I started, but Sprx interupted me.

"MY DAD LIED TO ME!! E AND MY MOM WERE ALIVE- AND STILL ARE!! HE LIED TO ME! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST HIM!!" yelled Sprx, suddenly. He burst into tears. I lent him my shoulder. He was crying on my shoulder. It felt so...tender...I liked it. I realised I made a big mistake. If I hadn't ran away- he would be happy, and still like his dad, apprently. The news- from indication- seemed sad. But just as I opened my mouth to speak, and Sprx looked in my eyes- someone interrupted.

"THERE SHE IS!!"

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Cliffy!! Oh and still, sorry 4 not updating in forever!!**

**Ash: (snif)**

**Me: Are you crying?**

**Ash: No! I have..uh..allergies!!**

**Me: To what?**

**Ash: uh...BYE! (runs off)**

**Bubble: Wheres he going?**

**Me: Probably his room- I pout a new s8board in there.**

**Bubble: Oh. Like my new shirt?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Madi: PLEASE R&-**

**Bubble: PLEASE R&R!!!**

**Madi: STOP DOING THA-**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hey!

Ash: You take a LOOOONG time to update, you know that?

Me: I have other thingsto do, you know!!

Ash: Like watching tv?

Me: Just shut up. MADI!

Madi: Yes! I get to say something! Not interupted! Go go go go me!

Everyone else: ...

Madi: oh um...**RaiKimTomBoY does NOT own SRMTHFG!**

Bubble: ...R&R...

**Sprx's P.O.V.**

_Okay...who are the freaks in tights?_ I looked at Nova for help.Her lips mouthed 'royal guards'. Figures.

"You there!" screamed one at me. He was fat and short.

"Huh...Oh me? Whadda want?" I asked, not sounding scared like I was.

"You! You! You...-" started the one.

"You wanna finish that sentence, dude?"I asked. I could hear Nova trying to silence a giggle.

"You are under arrest by the Royal Majesty, the King!." shouted another, tall skinny guard.

"Wha-! What did I do?" I yelled starting to get angry.

"Tie him up!" commmaned the tall and skinny one. Three other guys tied me up as one kept a struggling hold on Nova. They grinned evily at their success.

"Finally, I must say Sprx- you're a wily one." chuckled one guard.

"What!" I said, now in an angry zone.

"You've been wanted for years, boy!"

"I am not a boy! I'm a teen!"

"Whom which belongs behind bars!"

"Please! You talk like my brother!"

"Hey! ...Is that a compliment or no?"

"I don't know!!!"

"Uh! Just take him to the King!"

"Hey!!!! Give her back!"

Nova screamed as the guards took her away.

"Damn! Hold still! I though you were the angel!" shrieked the tall guard.

"Not anymore..." whispered Nova. She looked at me as if it was all his fault. Which if you think about it- it is. But BESIDES that...

"Nova!" I yelled. Nova looked from him to the guard to her gown. She frowned- if possible- even more. She kept struggling.

"Stop!" Her voice was desperate and pleading.

"Nova..." I whispered. I looked into her eyes they were just like her voice. Full of fear.

**Nova's P.O.V.**

It was Sprx's fault...all his fault. He ran in to me...he took me out...he hurt me...he lied...he...he...just...I don't know. I thought I liked him...but after just minutes of knowing him...maybe I was wrong. I was wrong. No- what am I saying?? He...I...it was all a misunderstanding. Yes...that's it...Sprx and I were cool...no. We weren't. Argh! Curse these emotions! I was never meant ot have these stupid feelings!

"Stop!" I yelled desperatly. Oooh! Got to work on that...

"Nova..." Sprx whispered. His voice sounded scared almost. I made my descion. It was final Sprx and I were cool.

"Take Sprx to the King!" orded one guard.

"What about the princess?"

"Take her to the King- say its all his fault!" remarked one with a voilent gesture to Sprx.

"Hey I didn't do nuthin'!" yelled Sprx. But he didn't know the guards like me- they didn't care whos fault it was. Even mine.

**The Kings' P.O.V.**

Where are those damned guards! I sent them over a half hour ago to get my pizza! Gees! What's a king to do to get some pizza!

"Where's the pizza, dad?!?"

"Orbit, I don't know."

"You think they forgot the adress?

"Their not stupid, Orbit."

"That's what you think." she said in a sing-song voice before rushing off muttering something about make-up.

"Father! Where is-" started Sun.

"The pizza will,hopefully, arrive soon." I stated. He looked at me like I was a complete idiot.

"YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR PIZZA!!!!" he yelled.

"Well, of course!"

"What about Nova! Remember her? About this tall, wearing a poofy dress, your daughter!!!"

"Oh...WAIT! Nova's missing!?!!? Orbit said she was in her room sleeping!"

"Since when do you trust Orbit!??!" There was a snort of protest from Orbit.

"True..."

As I was just about to call for more guards- the guards came in. I sighed, relieved.

"Do you bring the pizza-" Sun shot me a death glare. "I mean- Nova?"

"Yes! Yes we have her and her capture!" panted one ugly looking guard. Where did we get such ugly guards...? We should order some other ones...

"Her capture?" Sun asked.

"Yes! Sprx...he took her!!" The guard kneed a red monkey infront of him.

"Whats this boy's-"

"Teen-" interupted the red monkey.

"Name?"

"Sprx, sir. You know...the wanted boy-"

"Teen!!"

"Ah...so...uh..." I looked at Sun for help. He was much better at this king stuff. Why was I even in this position!? Oh...ya...I'm the king. Damn old age must be getting to me!

"Father...?" Sun looked at me strangely. I tried to organize my face.

"Alright. First off, where is my daughter?"

"Outside sir, with Guard Heinrick." Heinrick...? Weird name...

"Alright send her in. Take this criminal to the dungeons. You know, the really bad ones that are stingy!" I was excited (Was this normal?). I've always wanted to say 'stingy'.

"Hey-! You can't just take me-!"  
"Shuddap. You're going away, and you'll stay there, boy." There was a faint mumbling of 'teen', and the guards took the red monkey away.

**--------wah------**

**Ash: You...you...UPDATED!!!**

**Me: Yeh, yeh. So I was busy. Actually I already wrote this chapter before...why did I never put it up...?**

**Ash: Cuz your an idiot. Seriously.**

**Me: Most likely. But now I have to write a whole new one! Troublesome...**

**Ash: Whatever...Just R&R...k'?**

**Me: Hey, do my stories suck? My friend says their good- but when I look at hers compared to mine...I feel all saddish...**

**(Just say no, cuz we all know they do) **

**Madi: Ash...say something nice...**

**Me: Whadda think?**

**Ash: You...do not (struggling) not not not suck?**

**Me: AW! THANKIES ASH!!!**

**Ash: Idiot...**

**Me: But seriously, readers. Do I suck? RATE:**

**5- AWESOME!**

**4- Pretty good**

**3- Okayish...**

**2- Bad**

**1- Really bad!**

**0- Not even on the chart**

**-1- Sucks eggs.**


End file.
